Cheating Hearts
by ladybugg
Summary: NEW NEW NEW CHAPTER. Logan finds out the truth about Remy and Ro. How will he handle this betayal? Read to find out, and it ain't like you think.
1. Default Chapter

Cheating Hearts.  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to know what happens when it's the man that gets his heart broken by the woman that he loved. This story is just that. It will be a tearjerker, so grab some tissues.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters not mine.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe had been one of the luckiest women in the mansion as of late. She hadn't imagined that life could be so great, especially since she had the man that she loved at her side.  
  
As a matter of fact, for a long time she thought that she was going to be denied any real chance of ever finding true love.  
  
However, her dream had come true in the middle of August. It had been a hot and muggy day, when Remy LeBeau stormed out of the mansion in a rage. She tried calling him out by his name, but he had completely ignored her. She tried to step in front of him, and he pushed her to the side, sending her falling into a nearby bush. She began to get angry, and the thunderclouds barked in protest.  
  
She stood up and dusted off her jeans, that was now soaked in mud.  
  
"Remy LeBeau you will stop this instance!"  
  
"Stormy this does not concern you!"  
  
"Well the moment you pushed me in this ragweed it did! Now you'll stop this instance or I'll.."  
  
"You'll what? You know I'm so sick and tired of everybody on this team trying to tell me what to do!"  
  
"Gambit, you're not making any sense."  
  
Remy stopped walking, and turned around to face Storm.  
  
"I quit!"  
  
"Remy you can't be serious, we need you on the team."  
  
"Yeah I guess you do. You need me on your team to be some kind of whipping boy. Well I've had it, and now I'm leaving."  
  
"Please can you tell me what's this about?"  
  
"No. Not now Stormy, maybe later."  
  
"Please tell me what's going on?"  
  
Remy face softened, when he saw the look of concern on Storm's face.  
  
"I was in the danger room with Logan, an let's just say things got out of hand, and it ended with a fist fight."  
  
"Remy, you already know that Logan has a bad temper. I'm sure he'll calm down later. Just give him time."  
  
Suddenly the mansion door was thrown open, and Logan appeared. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts and tennis shoes. As soon as Storm saw Logan, she held in her breath preparing for the worst. It took only one look to know that Logan was almost in his berserker mode.  
  
He lunged towards Remy with such speed, that Storm was almost unprepared for the attack. However she was able to step between the two men, before any blows were thrown. The two men verbal insults back and forth, and she tried her hardest to make them stop. It appeared that nothing was working, and soon Logan was really ready to tear into Gambit.  
  
Storm had relentlessly stayed planted in her spot, and no amount of foul language would make her move. So Logan tenderly grabbed her waist, which sent a wave of shivers down her spine. He gently pushed her to the side, and stood face to face with Remy.  
  
She tried to push her way between the men once again, but it was too late. Adtimantium metal against flesh, and Remy was knocked to the ground in an instant. Storm was shocked to see Logan's behavior, and decided to call him out on it.  
  
"Logan! What's wrong with you?"  
  
She helped Remy to his feet, and she removed a small handkerchief from her pockets. Remy's nose was bleeding heavily, and she began rubbing the blood away from his nose. Logan scowled at her, obviously upset that she was making such a fuss over Remy.  
  
"Well he asked for it! He's not exactly the innocent party here Ro!"  
  
"He's not the one who threw the first punch. Why would you do such a thing Logan?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure that he'll be glad to tell you why I punched him."  
  
"Remy?" Storm said turning to meet Remy's face to face.  
  
"Forget it Stormy, it's nothing."  
  
"Remy please tell me."  
  
"Stormy please let it go!"  
  
"Logan what's this all about?" She said turning to face him.  
  
"Well seeing as how the Cajun's not speaking, I guess I can tell you what's going on. Well we were in the danger room, fighting against sentinels. When the session ended, I asked Remy what he was doing for the weekend. He made the comment that he was going to do…that he was going to do…"  
  
"To do what Logan?" She faced Logan and anxiously searched his face. She waited to get some kind of answer from him.  
  
:"To do you, Stormy." Remy said while adverting his eyes to the ground.  
  
The shock that registered on her face was too much for Remy to take. So he walked off, and prepared to leave. Not wanting him to leave, she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"All you had to do was ask."  
  
Logan hearing this became so enraged that he shot Storm a dirty look, and stormed back into the mansion. Storm looked back at Remy, who now had a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Why did you do that? I thought that we discussed this? No one will understand that our flirtation with each other is nothing but a joke. A joke that will never go any farther, than the joke that it was intended to be."  
  
"You know he's crazy about you."  
  
"What? Logan? No. I think that he cares about me as a member of the team, but as nothing more."  
  
"He's in love with you chere. A man is not going to hit another man over a woman, especially if he didn't have some kind of feelings for her."  
  
"We both know that he's secretly pining away for Jean." He always had, and he never made it a secret either."  
  
"Who's to say that he's not secretly pining away for you?"  
  
"Logan views me as a friend, and nothing more. He may be overprotective sometimes, but trust me he have no feelings for me in that way."  
  
"Then why don't you go inside, and give him a kiss. If he pushes you away, then you'll know that he has no feelings for you."  
  
"What if he doesn't push me away?"  
  
"Then you'll know that I was right."  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much. You know that? You're not really going to leave the team, are you?"  
  
"Tell you what. If you go inside of the mansion, and give the little hot head something that will cool him down, then I'll stay."  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"As a heart attack, but if you don't go then I'm leaving."  
  
"Gambit this is not fair."  
  
"Stop acting like a baby, and just go on and do it."  
  
"Fine, but if he rejects me."  
  
"He won't. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you? Ha! That's funny, Gambit real funny."  
  
"Go on, and quit stalling."  
  
"Alright, alright already."  
  
Stormed smoothed out her dress, and turned towards the mansion. She started to walk, and she suddenly remembered a movie that she had seen. The movie was called dead man walking with Sean Penn, and that's exactly how she felt. She hesitated, and turned to look back at Remy. He pretended to walk off, and Storm was once again forced to go inside of the house  
  
She walked into the house, and listened to the sound of Logan cursing at the top of his lungs. She followed the voice, until she stood in the front of his door. Jean, Scott, and Jubilee tried calming down him down, but nothing seemed to work. Even Jubilee's serene voice didn't help calm him down like it usually did.  
  
Storm stopped right behind Scott, who turned around with a look of exasperation written all over his face.  
  
"Storm is there anything that you can do? He's not listening to either of us."  
  
"Sure Scott. Can I have two minutes alone with him?"  
  
"He's all yours. Guys, Storm's going to try to talk some sense into him, so let's go."  
  
The three people walked out of the room, all looking concerned about Storm's welfare.  
  
"I'll be alright. Go on."  
  
So they left. She walked into the room, knowing that she was making one of the hardest decisions that she ever had. Still, she raised her head, and walked into Logan's room. She prayed that things weren't too badly damaged between them both, because deep down in her heart she knew that the damage was already done. So she opened the door and prepared for the worst.  
  
\  
  
That's the end for chapter one. It was normally longer than this, but I got tired of typing. So the storyline that was supposed to go with this story will be added in chapter two. I hope you guys aren't too mad. Enjoy this story as well as others that I have. Bye. 


	2. Cheating Hearts 2

Cheating Hearts 2.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter two. I you guys enjoy this as much as you did chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership on these characters in any shape, fashion or form. So if you insist on suing, I'll just plead the 5th.  
  
  
  
Storm stepped inside Logan's room, and closed the door behind her. Logan gave her a look that was filled with anger and hate. It was a look that Logan normally gave only to Scott. So she was hurt, when he flashed her the same look.  
  
She advanced slowly towards him, as if she was a hunter hunting its prey. Suddenly Logan picked up a small table, and threw it towards a far wall. She flinched, but she kept advancing towards him nonetheless. He suddenly grabbed a small picture frame from the top of his headboard. She became frightened every time he moved it around, fearing that he was going to aim it her.  
  
Instead he took the picture, and held on to it with both of his hands. He sat down on his bed, looking defeated. He stared at the picture in his hands, never letting his eyes stray away from the image before him.  
  
"What do ya want Ro?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Trust me Ro, when I say I'm fine, that's exactly what I mean!"  
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Ro just forget about it."  
  
"Logan, please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said that there was nothing wrong!"  
  
"Then why are you yelling? Logan if nothing was wrong, would you have punched Remy in the nose? Or did you hit him, just for the fun of it?"  
  
"Look. I didn't appreciate what he said ok, and if you had any common sense you wouldn't either."  
  
"Let me get this straight. Remy made a lewd comment about me, and it made you mad enough to hit him. Then as a joke I accepted his indecent proposal, and that made you mad enough to trash your room. Now you're telling me that I should be mad? What are you going to do, hit me now? Are you really mad enough to that?"  
  
"Ro let it go. You're really starting to piss me off!"  
  
"Really. Well now you know how Scott feels."  
  
"Scott? What are you talking about? What's he got to do with any of this?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? Me and Remy are not an item. We flirt with each other now and then, but it means absolutely nothing. In a sense we're like you and Jean, which is something that really pissesses Scott off. Still you two flirt with each other, knowing that it's not going anywhere at all. Remy's madly in love with Rogue, but he puts on this pretense, that he's secretly into me. He wants me to know, that I'm not really alone.  
  
He views me as this fragile flower, that's going to wither away, if I don't get some kind of love and affection. Even though it's a misguided love, it does make me feel a little better in the end.  
  
Logan, I want you to know that my feelings towards Remy is simply platonic, and that whatever comes out of his mouth are nothing more than words."  
  
Ororo inched closer to Logan, who now looked at her with a newfound interest. To Storm it seemed like he was hanging on to her every word. A smile flashed across her face, and she sat on the bed next to Logan. When she stared into his powerful blue eyes, he quickly adverted his gaze to the floor.  
  
Ororo took her index finger, and turned his face towards hers. She stared into his eyes, and made sure that he was paying attention to what she had to say.  
  
"You know it's true about what they say."  
  
"What's that Ro?"  
  
"That you never get what you really want."  
  
"What is it that you want Ro?" He said in almost a whisper.  
  
Ororo clasped her fingers gently around Logan's jaw. She slowly pulled him closer to her, and she looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Need you even ask?"  
  
The kiss the two shared had been tender and gentle at first. Suddenly it became one filled with hunger and need. The passion escalated into lust, and soon the two became one. Their lovemaking had been both calm and gentle, and then at times it was rough and painful. The wild beast was calmed, and the goddess was praised. The love was great.  
  
They had been together ever since then, and it was almost their big anniversary. They had been together for three years, and Storm couldn't be any happier.  
  
However, she didn't realize that the things that she held so dear, was about to be taken away. The man that she had come to love would leave. She didn't realize that one event was about to change the course of her life. So she walked out of the door, not knowing that she was about to do something, that untimely was going to rip her relationship with Logan apart,  
  
She walked out of her room, and headed downstairs. Remy stood in the foyer without his shirt on, with tears in his eyes. When he saw Storm come down the stairs, he immediately ran to her side. She looked him over, wondering why he was in such disarray.  
  
"Remy what's wrong?"  
  
"Stormy can I talk to you, about Rogue chere?"  
  
"Sure have a seat."  
  
"No not here. Can we use your room, I don't want nobody to hear what I have to say."  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
So Storm escorted Remy to her room, and she closed the door behind them. Whatever it was that had Remy so upset, she immediately felt sorry for him. So she closed the door, and they began their talk, that would later ruin the both of them. So they talked.  
  
That's it for chapter 2. Our next chapter will feature what Remy and Storm talked about, and we'll find out exactly what it is that they're going to do. So stay tuned for our next installment.  
  
" 


	3. Cheating Hearts 3

Cheating Hearts 3  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I was writing on other stories that I hope you guys would read. So on with the story. There are also some adult situations here, although not that graphic.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ororo Munroe had never seen Remy in such disarray before. She was shocked to find him standing at her door, with tears in his eyes. She had always thought that he was strong, but seeing him like this made her realize that he could be just as vulnerable as anyone else.  
  
All she wanted was to comfort him, and to ease the pain that he was feeling. He had wanted to talk to her in the privacy of her room. She had no problem with this, considering the fact that they always talked alone in each other's rooms. So today was no exception.  
  
She walked over to her bed, and sat down fearing the worse. Remy soon followed, and he buried his head into her shoulder. He cried for a good ten minutes, before he was able to look into Storm's blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Remy what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid Stormy."  
  
"Remy what are you talking about."  
  
"I did something stupid."  
  
"I'm sure that you're exaggerating. Surely nothing could be this bad? Is this about Rogue and Warren?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll get over this."  
  
"I miss her so much."  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know that you're hurting, but you have to be strong. You can't let this defeat you Remy. There are a ton of women in this mansion, who would do just about anything just to be near your side."  
  
"What about you Stormy?"  
  
"Well as you may already know, I think you're very hot." She said in a joking manner.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean if I wasn't with Logan, I'd do you."  
  
"We both know that's not true. You love Logan, and I love Rogue."  
  
"You'll find someone else Remy, trust me."  
  
"I don't want anyone else. The only other woman I would even consider being with, is in love with another man."  
  
"Remy."  
  
"Then I guess that there's no hope for me then?"  
  
"Remy, why are you doing this to yourself? You have to get over this whole Rogue and Warren thing, their married now. Why do you insist in being miserable, when you can get almost any woman in this mansion?"  
  
"Anybody but you right?"  
  
"What is this about Remy? One minute you say that you're still in love with Rogue, and now you say you're in love with me? You need to figure out what you want, because I certainly can't help you."  
  
"Do you really love him?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Sometimes I wished that I didn't open my big fat mouth chere. I mean yes we're always joking with each other, but that night I had meant what I had said."  
  
"What are you talking about Remy?"  
  
"That night when Logan and I got into that fight, I had every intention of seducing you that night. That's until Logan screwed it up for me."  
  
"I thought that you were joking."  
  
"No I wasn't. The only thing I was joking about was Logan's feelings for you. How was I supposed to know that the jerk off was actually in love with you?"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"It's true that I love Rogue, but I've always been in love with you."  
  
"Remy. Please stop it."  
  
Remy stood up from the bed, and began unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"I have always loved you."  
  
"Remy what are you doing?"  
  
Storm quickly stood up, and walked towards her dresser mirror. She tightly held on to the edges of the dresser, afraid that if she let go she would fall down.  
  
"I've always regretted that I gave you up without a fight."  
  
He removed his pants and threw it on the floor, and he inched closer to Ororo. She held her breath when she saw his taut muscles, reflecting from the mirror. She quickly adverted her eyes when she realized that Remy had removed his underwear.  
  
"Ever since that day, I've secretly hated Logan. How I wanted to touch you, and make you mine. Is that so bad? Am I so repulsive that you don't want me? Tell me what's Logan got, that I don't have?"  
  
Ororo turned around, angry at Remy for bringing up Logan's name while he tried to seduce her. However the angry words could not escape her lips, as she stood face to face with Remy who stood in front of her completely nude.  
  
She tried to walk around him, but as soon as she walked close to him he grabbed her in a tight embrace. He looked her into her eyes, and they stood like that for what seemed like hours. What Ororo saw in Remy's eyes were love, and what Remy saw in Ororo's eyes were fear. As soon as Remy realized this, he pressed his lips to Ororo's mouth. They continued kissing each other for a while, until Remy broke the kiss.  
  
He looked into Ororo's eyes, and gently let her go. He felt ashamed as he felt tears falling from his eyes, but he didn't break his steady gaze.  
  
"Earlier you said that nothing could be this bad, and that I could have any woman here that I wanted. What you fail to realize is that the only two women that I have ever loved, have never loved me back."  
  
"Remy that's not true."  
  
"Bull shit! You never loved me! Ever!"  
  
"Remy."  
  
"Do you want to know why I insist on being miserable? It's because of women like you, playing with my emotions."  
  
Remy sat on the bed, and he began softly crying in his hands.  
  
"Stormy I just wanted to see if you had any feelings for me, but I guess that you don't. I wanted to see if I had any chance with you what so ever. I guess I'll get my things and go, because it's obvious that what you want has nothing to do with me. Well, after midnight tonight, no one will have to worry about me at all. You all can go on living your day-to-day lives, and I'll be gone. Not that any one's going to notice that anyway."  
  
"Remy what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying goodbye. Goodbye to this whole team. Goodbye to this lavish lifestyle, and goodbye to you my love."  
  
"You're leaving the team, because I'm in love with Logan. Remy even you must realize how ridiculous that sounds?"  
  
"No I'm not leaving the team. I'm dying."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you sick? Goddess, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm not sick Ro."  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
"You said that you were dying."  
  
"I've always loved you."  
  
"Remy please tell me what's going on."  
  
"I already knew that there was a chance that you were going to reject me."  
  
"Don't do this to me. Please talk to me."  
  
"I had made up my mind. If you didn't say that you loved me, I was going to end it all."  
  
"Goddess, what did you do."  
  
"So I made arrangements."  
  
"What kind of arrangements?"  
  
"I made arrangements with an old friend of mine."  
  
Storm sat down in the bed next to Remy, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What kind of arrangement did you make Remy?"  
  
"I told my friend that if I didn't get the woman that I loved, that I would call him at midnight."  
  
"It's eleven thirty now. Tell me what were you going to tell him?"  
  
"I told him that if the woman that I loved, said that she felt the same, then the deal was off."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And if she didn't love me back, then everything would go according to plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"I wanted him to end it."  
  
"End what?"  
  
"My life chere. My life."  
  
"Goddess. Remy what have you done?"  
  
"I'm ending it."  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"Tell me that you love me, then I won't."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Well then I guess my hands are tied then."  
  
Remy picked up his clothes and gathered them in his hands. Ororo thought that he was going to leave the room, without any clothes on. She was surprised when Remy walked over to her telephone, and began dialing numbers. She could barely hear the other voice on the line, but she knew that Remy was in fact talking to some one else.  
  
She walked closer to Remy, to see if she could hear what the other person was saying. Thankfully the person on the other line was a loud talker, and Ororo could hear everything that he said. So she stood there and listened.  
  
"Remy. We made a deal. You weren't supposed to call until midnight. Why so early?"  
  
"I found out what I needed to know."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I want you to kill me. Can you do this or what?"  
  
"Man if I get busted for murder."  
  
"You won't. Besides I've already written my suicide note. Nobody will know the difference, and just remember you owe me."  
  
"I just didn't think that you'd want me to repay you like this. Are you sure man?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What time do you want it man?"  
  
Ororo after hearing enough snatched the phone away. She laid it on the dresser, and turned to face Remy. She grabbed his face in her hands, and began roughly kissing him on the lips.  
  
"You win Remy. You win, now call it off."  
  
"The deal Stormy was that you had to love me, not feel sorry for me."  
  
"I do love you Remy, so please call it off."  
  
"I'm sorry Stormy."  
  
He quickly grabbed the phone and yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Twelve thirty." He quickly hung the telephone up.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Storm screamed.  
  
She began hitting him in the chest as the tears began to fall rapidly. Remy hated seeing her cry, and so he grabbed her in his arms and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry Stormy, but this is something that I must do. Can't you see that I can't live without you, and I'm tired of trying?"  
  
"Don't you see that I really do love you?"  
  
"It's not the same love that you have with Logan is it?"  
  
"That's different. Why Remy, why?"  
  
"Because I have to move on."  
  
"By killing yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me."  
  
"I know chere, I know."  
  
Ororo looked into Remy's eyes, which looked cloudy and unfocused. She brought her hands to his lips, and traced a long finger over them. She brought her lips towards his and kissed him like never before. She would be lying to herself if she said that she never wanted to kiss him like that.  
  
She then pushed his shoulders back, and laid him down on the bed. She raised her leg to straddle him, and began unbuttoning her blouse. She looked down at Remy, who lay there unresponsive. As soon as her blouse was off she maneuvered herself out of her pants, and rubbed against Remy.  
  
She bent down to kiss him, and was surprised when he had begun to respond to her advances. He reached down to her hips, and removed her black silk panties. He threw them on the floor. She unconsciously rubbed up against him again, and she bucked up at the feel of his private part against hers.  
  
They continued making love, and all Storm could think about Logan. It was a good thing neither Logan nor Remy were telepaths, because she would definitely be in trouble. She reasoned that she was doing the right thing, because she didn't want Remy to die. She reasoned that if this would stop him, from making the biggest mistake of his life, then so be it. She reasoned that no one would have to know, most of all Logan.  
  
She hated cheating around on Logan, but she couldn't let Remy destroy himself. So she made a vow that she would see both of them, on the down low. No one had to know. It was for a good cause right?  
  
Then why did she feel so bad? Why wasn't she willing to let go of Logan, just so that she could be with Remy? The answer was simple. It was because she was truly in love with Logan. So why was she enjoying every moment of sleeping with Remy?  
  
In a matter of moments later all thoughts were gone, as Remy made her feel like none other before. Soon it was all over, and Storm rolled over in the bed.  
  
"Call him back." She said quietly.  
  
Remy got out of the bed, and walked back over to the phone. He dialed the phone number and he heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chris it's me."  
  
"What's up Remy?"  
  
"The deals off."  
  
"Glad to hear it man, but you do realize that we're now even?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"No more favors?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So does she love you or what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well if she don't, find someone else. Taking your life over a woman isn't worth it you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. It's just that I really love her."  
  
"Well if you keep this up, then love is going to beat the hell out of you."  
  
"Don't I know it?"  
  
"Take care man."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Remy hung up the phone, and looked at Storm. She was sound asleep, and he walked over to the bed. He looked at her beautiful sleeping face, and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I know that you don't really love me Stormy, and I know that after today you probably never will. Logan is a very lucky man. You know that? I will promise you that I won't give you up without a fight this time, and that's a promise."  
  
He lay down, and snuggled closely with Ororo. In a matter of minutes he was fast asleep. While they slept, they had no idea that they remained unclothed. They had no idea that a seed had been planted, and they had no idea that some one was about to find out their little secret. As they slept, they had no idea that their lives were about to change, and change for the worse.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I tried to keep it out of the NC-17 rating, because of the fan-fic changes. I hope I didn't offend anybody. Anyway in the next chapter we'll find out who found out Remy's and Storm's little secret, and what's this about a little seed? Read the next chapter to find out. Enjoy 


	4. Cheating Hearts 4

Cheating Hearts 4  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy. I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me though.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters here are the sole property of Marvel Comics.  
  
  
  
Lies, deceit, and a broken heart.  
  
Logan was asleep on the hard floor, when the sound of a rooster woke him up. He looked around the empty room, until his eyes fell upon a stack of neatly stacked papers. He rubbed his eyes lazily, and noticed that a set of keys was dangling from his fingers. He tried to remember what the keys were for, and he suddenly recalled the day before.  
  
He had been speaking with a man named Charlie Rose, who had been a real estate agent. Logan had been in the market for a new house for the last couple of months, and he finally settled last night on the house of his dreams. He reasoned that he wanted to avoid living a life like that of Jean and Scott. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life, living in a mansion with everybody looking over his shoulder.  
  
If there was anything in this life that he wanted, it was to have Ororo by his side for as long as he lived. He wanted Ororo in his life, and he wanted her to stay with him. However, he had wanted to make it official first. That's where Jubilee's help had come in. He paid her $100.00 to help him propose to the woman of his dreams. For weeks they plotted and planned the perfect way to propose, and they finally settled on the way they were going to do just that.  
  
It was Jubilee's big idea to place the ring in Ororo's chestnut drawer. At first they were going to place the ring in the greenhouse, but soon realized that she spent too much time in the tiny room. Logan figured that the dresser drawer was a pretty good idea, since Ororo was always going in her dresser to change.  
  
He sat up, and looked around the room. He was positive that Ororo was going to love the two-story house. He decided that this would be the perfect house, to start their life together. It seemed like only yesterday that they shared their very first kiss, and he realized that he was falling deeper in love with her as the time passed.  
  
Logan wondered if Jubilee had placed the ring in Ororo's room yet, and decided to call her to make sure. He grabbed his leather jacket that was lying on the floor, and reached into his coat pocket. He grabbed his cell phone, and immediately called Jubilee's phone number. He waited patiently as the phone continually ranged, and then he hung up when Jubilee didn't answer her phone. He pressed the clear button, and then he called the mansion's main number. The phone ranged a few times before, Rogue answered finally answered it.  
  
"Xavier's School for tha gifted. How can I help ya today sugar?"  
  
"Hey Rogue, it's me. Is Jubilee there?" Logan said.  
  
"Well I haven't seen her today, but I can check to see if she's still here. Hold on a sec."  
  
Rogue went to Jubilee's room first, then she checked the living room to see if she watching TV. When she couldn't find her in any one of her usual hiding spots, she checked to see if she was talking to any one of her teammates. The last room Rogue checked was Ororo's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and waited patiently as she heard Ororo walking toward the door. The door was opened an inch, and the only thing that Rogue could see was one of Ororo's blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Ro. Have you seen Jubilee?" She asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that I haven't seen or heard from her all day." Ororo said as she hastily tried to close the door.  
  
"Ro? Wait a minute sugah. I just wanted to let you know that Logan's on tha phone. I'm sure that he's gon wanna ta speak with you."  
  
"Can you tell him that I will call him as soon as I'm dressed. I woke up a little late today. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"All right sugah. I'll see ya later. Oh and if you see Jubes, tell her that Logan wants ta speak to her."  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
Rogue walked away from Storm's door, feeling like the woman was hiding something. However, that thought soon became a memory when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Logan? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah. What took ya so long?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I was trying ta find Jubes. I don't know where she's at, I guess she went shopping."  
  
"Without her cell phone?" Logan asked worriedly.  
  
"That does seem kind of strange."  
  
"If you see her just have her call me. I'm on my way back to the mansion right now."  
  
"Okay. I see ya later then."  
  
Logan hung up the phone, and gathered up all his belongings. He walked out the door, feeling confident that his plans were going according to plan. He made arrangements with Jubes for her to put the ring in Ororo's dresser drawer, and then she was supposed to take her out until 4:00 o'clock. Then Jubilee was supposed to make Ororo change into something else more comfortable, therefore finding the ring. When that happened Jubilee would give the signal of a loud shriek, and then Logan would make his way up to Ororo's room. He was to be dressed in a tux, and then he was going to get on his knees and ask Ororo to marry him.  
  
Now it appeared that Jubilee wasn't in the mansion, and that could only mean one thing. It appeared that both Jubilee and Ororo were not in the mansion. So he jumped on his Harley and headed back towards the mansion. He still had to shower and get dressed for the big proposal. So he drove off towards the mansion, with the knowledge that he was about to make a change in his life. It was a change he was yearning for, and nothing was about to stop him now. At least that's what he thought.  
  
  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe her luck, which was bad at the moment. It was bad enough that she had spent all night long locked up in Ororo Munroe's closet. Now she was starting to get cramps in her legs. She didn't want to move or make a sound, for the fear of knowing that she would be found out. So naturally she became afraid when she heard Rogue knocking on the door. She cursed inwardly as she heard Ororo instruct Remy to hide, but was relieved that he didn't chose the closet as his hiding place.  
  
Her fears were suddenly intensified when she suddenly realized that Logan was now on his way home, and their plans were going to be ruined. She waited patiently, afraid that at any minute she would be found. She waited as she heard Rogue leaving, and she heard the light whispers between Ororo and Remy. She could make out the sounds of them getting dressed.  
  
Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open, and she strained to listen to what they were saying. She heard Ororo telling Remy that the coast was clear, and then she heard the both of them leave the bedroom. She slowly pushed the closet door opened, and peered around the room. She didn't want to risk being caught, so she walked to the bedroom door. She peeked outside the door, and noticed that the halls were empty.  
  
Before she opened the door, she stuck her hand in her pocket. She immediately felt the hard velvet box, and debated on whether she should put the box in Ororo's box or not. She decided that she wasn't going to put the box in her dresser, because at that moment she wasn't comfortable with the latest turn of events.  
  
She headed towards Logan's room, because she wanted him to know the truth. True enough she felt that she should talk to Storm first, but Logan was her best friend. Then again he might kill the Cajun if he found out the truth. She had been there, and she knew that Remy didn't give Ororo that much of a choice. So she swallowed her pride, and walked around the mansion to talk to Storm. She found Ororo sitting in the greenroom, and she was crying.  
  
When Ororo heard the door open, she pretended to water her plants. Her back was turned to Jubilee, and she wiped away the tears with the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Jubilee?"  
  
"Storm I know." Jubilee stated plainly.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I know about you and Remy."  
  
"You were spying on me!" Ororo shouted as she stood up and faced Jubilee.  
  
"I didn't have any choice. I was stuck in your closet."  
  
"What were you doing in my closet?"  
  
"I was doing a favor for Logan."  
  
"By sneaking into my closet? You had no right, no right at all. Where do you get off by spying on me?"  
  
"Ororo. I was there. I know Remy used you, and I know that you didn't have very much choice in the matter. I just think that it would be best if you go to Logan, and tell him the truth. He deserves that much at least. Tell him the truth. I'm sure that he'll understand."  
  
"Logan isn't going to understand this Jubilee. He'll kill Remy if he finds out, and that's the very thing that I want to avoid."  
  
"You have to tell him." Jubilee said  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Or you won't?" Jubilee questioned.  
  
"You don't understand the predicament that I'm in. How can I tell the man that I love, that I cheated on him?"  
  
"How can you not?" She questioned.  
  
"Jubilee you're too young to understand any of this." Ororo said as she turned her back to her.  
  
"You're right. I don't understand any of this, but I'm old enough to know that this is wrong. You claim that you love Logan, and yet you decide that you want to be in a relationship that's full of lies. Do you honestly want to deceive him into thinking that he's the only one that you've slept with? Only sluts do that Ororo."  
  
In that instant Ororo turned around, and slapped Jubilee in the face. There was a moment of silence, and then there was a moment of shock. Jubilee couldn't believe that Ororo had actually hit her. In all the years since she's been an X-Man, Ororo had never laid a finger on her. Not once.  
  
"I guess you made your choice then?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I have."  
  
Jubilee walked towards the door, and turned back around to face Ororo one last time.  
  
"Well, I guess I have too." She stated.  
  
With that being said, Jubilee walked out of the greenhouse. Then she turned around and went back inside. Ororo looked back at the young girl, as she dug in her pants pocket. She reached in her pocket, and pulled out the velvet box. She threw the box to Ororo in a cruel manner, and looked at the woman with a look of sheer loathing.  
  
"The reason why I was in your room last night, was to sneak that into your dresser. Just so that you know, Logan wants to marry you. He'll be here in a few hours, and I'm going to give you one hour to tell him the truth. If you don't, then you better believe that I will."  
  
With that Jubilee stormed out of the greenroom, and Ororo continued to cry.  
  
  
  
I hate swimming. I must have been swimming all night, but I had to find somewhere to rest. Finally I found a soft spot to rest for the night, and so I burrowed my way into the warm little room. I immediately fell asleep, and I suddenly felt the changes in my body. However, I slept. This was such a warm room, that I vowed that I wasn't ever going to leave. So I slept.  
  
  
  
That's it for that chapter. Can anybody understand the last part? Take a guess, cause I'm not revealing what that meant until the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, Logan finds out Ororo's little secret. Also teammates take sides, which will leave a lot of questions. Also Logan and Remy have a little confrontation, and it's not going to go down the way you expected. Join us in the next chapter. 


	5. Cheating Hearts 5

Cheating Hearts 5  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah I'm back. I'm so glad that everybody likes this lil story of mine. I also had a few reviewers that didn't particularly like where I was going with this story. I'll just encourage you to stick around, because things are about to get blown way out of proportion. By the way I love all those reviews. You've guys made me so happy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel gets the honor of being sole owners of the characters in this story. Like I ever would.  
  
Dedications: Voli, Angel, Sinner, ScifiFreak, and Wahinetoa. Glad you guys are sticking around for another chapter. I hope you like the latest installment.  
  
  
  
Logan was riding Scott's motorcycle back to the mansion, and he loved the way the wind was ruffling through his hair. For once his life he was truly happy, and he had Ororo Munroe to thank for that. She managed to make him forget all about his personal demons, and he wanted to get home as fast as he could, because he planned on making this a night that neither he nor Ororo could ever forget. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and so he drove back home with a huge grin plastered all over his face.  
  
For once in his life he felt as if he was really complete, and she made it feel like his life was worth living. He ached and longed to see her face every morning, and he yearned to kiss her lips every night. He was so grateful that she had the guts to approach him first, because if she hadn't then he would still be chasing under the hem of Jean's skirt and ignoring her.  
  
He was in love, and this paled in comparison with the times when he was in love with Mariko. He had never felt this way about anyone, and he certainly never loved anyone this much. He never loved so strong. It felt like his mind and body was being overtaken by love, and it was so powerful that he didn't mind the possession.  
  
He was ready to make this commitment, and he was definitely ready to become her husband. He even saw his own children, whenever he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She was the one, and there was no doubt about that whatsoever in his mind. For the first time in his life he was in love, and was loved in return. He made a promise that there wasn't going to be anything that was going to ruin this relationship, and that they would be together forever. Being there for Ro until the end had been part of his plan, but he was about to find out that those plans was about to take a nasty turn for the worse.  
  
For the moment he parked his Harley in the driveway, and walked into the mansion he instinctively knew that something wasn't right. Out of all the scents that roamed through the mansion, two scents lingered through the air and he instantly recognized whom they belonged to. Ororo and Jubilee.  
  
*Something's wrong. Ro isn't supposed to be here.  
  
So he followed the scent belonging to Jubilee, and it lead right up to her bedroom. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to open the door. He stood there with a deep scowl on his face, as he looked down at the young girl. She had a look of guilt written all over her face, and Logan wondered if she even remembered the plans. He questioned her with his eyes, and she opened her bedroom door wider. When he entered into her bedroom, he took a seat on her bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he continued to stare at her without saying a word. Jubilee swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat, and she looked over at Logan as a feeling of unease overcame her.  
  
"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I didn't forget our plans."  
  
"Uh huh. Continue." Logan said passively.  
  
"I think that you should go and speak to Ororo. I can't tell you what, but something has happened. I really think that you should go talk to Ororo."  
  
Jubilee could see a different array emotions cross his face, and the one that outshined them all was the look of fear. She wondered if he thought that Ororo had rejected his proposal. In a sense she did, but Jubilee realized that it wasn't her place to say so.  
  
"What did she say?" He asked somewhat sadly.  
  
"Now you know that I can't tell you that Wolvie. I will tell you this. Ororo had no choice but to do what she did. She had her back against the wall, and it wasn't her fault. That's all I can tell you Wolvie. Just go talk to her."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Logan said sternly.  
  
Jubilee looked into her best friends eyes, and she broke down in tears. Logan was standing up in no time, and he threw his arms around her waist. She cried openly in his chest, as he held on to her tightly.  
  
"It can't possibly be that bad. Can it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be darlin. Either she said yes, or she said no. Telling from your reaction, I'm guessing that she said no." He said as his own eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"It's not that Wolvie. Just go talk to her please, because I don't know how long I can keep this bottled up inside."  
  
"O.k. darlin. I'm going to go and talk to her now. Will you be here when I get through talking to her? I might need a shoulder ta lean on."  
  
"You know that I will always here for you, ya big lug."  
  
Jubilee looked up at Logan, and saw the tears falling from his eyes. She reached up and wiped away his tears with her fingers. She gave him a tender smile, as he pulled away from her swiftly. He walked towards the door, and he looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"It's nice to know that I have one friend in this world."  
  
"Always Wolvie. Always."  
  
Logan walked out of the room, and followed Ororo's scent to her green room. There was also another scent assaulting his nose, but he could tell Remy's scent was behind him. So he entered in the greenroom, and noticed that Ororo was trimming her flowers almost haphazardly.  
  
It was only after Logan closed the door did she look up to look into his eyes. She had an overwhelming sense of guilt assaulting her body, and so she broke down and cried into her hands. She ignored the dirt on her hands, and soon her face was covered with soot.  
  
Logan kneeled down on the ground, and he swooped her into his arms. He wiped the dirt away from her face, with a tender sweep of his hands. He hated to see her in pain, and it was plainly obvious that something was bothering her. He wanted to kiss away her tears, and he moved closer to her to do so. He kissed the front of her face where the tears had fallen, and then he moved his lips to her mouth. She allowed him to place his tender lips upon hers, and she melted in the sensation of the way his lips made her feel. She could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she felt herself being lost in his kiss.  
  
Logan grabbed onto her tightly trying to figure out what was wrong, and wanting to know why he pulled away from their embrace. He stared into her eyes, and he raised his hands to her face wiping away her tears. His rough calloused hands gently caressed her face, and he looked at her wanting to know what was wrong. Another thing that he noticed was the fact that Ororo wasn't looking into his eyes. This set off a few alarms in his mind, and it was then that he realized that something was really wrong.  
  
"What's going on Ro?"  
  
She broke down and started crying again, and Logan felt his patience suddenly slipping away. He wondered why she was acting this way, and the fact that she wouldn't open up was enough to make him mad.  
  
"Damn it Ro talk to me!" He shouted.  
  
He watched her as she raised her eyes to him, and he immediately smelled the scent of fear emitting from her. He wanted to do nothing but hold her in his arms, but it was something in the way that she looked at him that prevented him from doing so. So he stood up, and he turned his back towards her. He scratched the top of his head, and he tried to figure out the next words he was going to use. Finally he settled on the question that he really wanted her to answer.  
  
"Do you want me or not Ro?" He said quietly.  
  
Even though he wasn't faced towards her, he could hear her soft cries that she tried to keep inside. He wondered if she was going to answer no, and he turned around to face her again. He wanted to see her face when she dejected him, and he wanted to see that if her revelation was going to hurt her as much as it was hurting him.  
  
"Do you want me or not Ro?" He asked again.  
  
She still refused to answer, and Logan suddenly became angry. The sound of Logan's claws unsheathing was unbearably loud in the quiet room, and his anger seemed to continually grow despite his objections to remain calm. He wanted to either hit or break something, and then his eyes settled on a medium size plant. He pushed over a plant, and knocked it over causing the pot to break with a loud crash. Ororo jumped and flinched, and cried in her hands again.  
  
"Do you want me or not!" He yelled.  
  
His heavy voice was so loud that it resounded off the greenhouse walls.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Just like that huh? After all these years you want to end it like this?"  
  
"It's not that simple Logan." She said as she stood up.  
  
She walked over to him, and then she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why Ro? Why?" He asked sadly as tears began to fill up in his eyes.  
  
"Logan I didn't mean to hurt you like this." She said as she lightly caressed his face.  
  
"Did you ever love me?" Logan asked sadly.  
  
"Yes I did. I do."  
  
"So why? What made you change your mind about me?"  
  
Ororo removed her hand away from his face, and she lowered her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Logan it's difficult to explain, but I am still in love with you. I made a terrible mistake, and I don't want to lose you."  
  
It was like a sudden bright light turned on in Logan's head, and he finally realized what Ororo was trying to say in between the lines.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
It was apparent that Ororo was surprised that Logan seemingly figured out her little secret. She realized that she couldn't lie to Logan forever, and that he would eventually find out sooner or later. She was also aware that lying to him would prove unsuccessful as well. So she opted to tell him the truth, even if that meant that he was going to leave her. Jubilee was right. She didn't want to be in a relationship based on lies. Logan did deserve better than that, and she realized that he really deserved someone better than her.  
  
"Who is he Ro?" He asked once again.  
  
"Remy."  
  
"Remy." He said simply.  
  
"Logan I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" He asked quickly.  
  
She was taken aback at the sound of disgust in his voice, and she knew that at that moment he hated her like never before.  
  
"Yes Logan I did." She confessed.  
  
Logan sheathed his claws back into his hands that were still out, and he turn around. His back was turned towards her, and the tears fell out of his eyes. He felt like someone had kicked him the stomach, and ripped his heart out. Even the rejection from Jean had never hurt him this bad, and he wondered why she would betray him like this. He tried to control his emotions, but soon he was on his knees and crying like a two-year-old baby.  
  
Ororo feeling guilty for breaking his heart kneeled down behind him. She placed a shaky hand on his shoulder, only to have him push it away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" You've lost that right the day you touched that asshole!" He shouted.  
  
For a moment they both sat there crying a billion tears, until Logan finally stood up. He turned back around to face her. The angry look that he had on his face returned back with a vengence. He looked at her with contempt written all over his face.  
  
"I loved you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why?" He shouted.  
  
"I didn't have a choice Logan."  
  
"You didn't have a choice? Did the man hold a freaking gun to your head?"  
  
"He left me with no choice Logan. He was going to kill himself if I didn't do it."  
  
"Then you should've let him, but you chose to cheat on me. As much as I want to blame him I can't. You had a choice Ro, and you could've have said no!"  
  
"I just wasn't thinking Logan"  
  
"You're damn right you weren't thinking. How could you do this to me, on the day that I was going to proposed to you?" He shouted  
  
"I didn't know what to do, and so I did what thought was best."  
  
"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that you had no feelings for him, when you did."  
  
"I don't have any feelings for him."  
  
"And yet you slept with him. Then again I shouldn't expect any less from you. I mean you did sleep with me on the first night."  
  
Ororo brought a heavy hand across Logan's face. She was surprised that he was talking about her in this manner. He had never talked down towards her before, and she was hurt that he chose now to do so.  
  
"That was different, and you know it!" She shouted.  
  
"Yeah. I was just your hand picked screw of the night."  
  
"Get out!" Ororo screamed.  
  
"With pleasure, but before I leave here's a little something to remember me by." He said.  
  
He raised his fist in the air, and Ororo instinctively closed her eyes tightly. She waited for him to strike her, and was surprised to feel his soft lips pressed against hers.  
  
"Just remember this. I was the one that loved you." He said as he walked off.  
  
"Logan please wait don't leave like this."  
  
"It's over Ro. It's over."  
  
"Please don't walk away from us."  
  
"I didn't you did!" He shouted. "You walked away from me first!"  
  
Just then the sound of the greenroom door opening was heard. Both Logan and Ororo looked up towards the new intrusion, and noticed that it was Remy. He stood there with his bo staff in his hand, and he stared at Logan trying to anticipate his next move. He kept his eyes on Logan, as the hairy man turned back towards Ororo. Logan reached out and roughly grabbed her by the arm, and then he pushed her towards Remy.  
  
"If you want her so bad, here you can have her."  
  
"That'd be no way to treat a woman." Remy said.  
  
"Don't you mean slut bub?"  
  
Ororo felt like someone had kicked her upside the head, when Logan made that cruel comment. It was a comment that angered Remy like never before, and so he punched Logan right in the jaw. The punch that Remy landed sent Logan toppling over a small table with plants. He landed in some broken glass, and he had to shake his head from side to side to clear his mind.  
  
Logan felt his anger rise, but somehow he managed to keep it in check. He suddenly felt Remy grab a handful of his hair, and then he pulled his head up a little bit. Suddenly Remy pulled his foot back, and kicked Logan in the face. The heel of Remy's shoe dug into the underside of Logan's jaw, causing it to produce a long deep cut. In a matter of seconds the wound began closing and healing.  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws, and was beginning to turn around to gut Remy. However, there was something that stopped him, and it was the look in Ororo's eyes. He was going to regret being distracted by her, because Remy would use this distraction to strike back with a vengeance. For in the moment when Logan became distracted, Remy used his bo staff and smashed it on top of Logan's head. Heavy Blood fell down on the side of Logan's face, and he stumbled to get back on his feet. He stood his ground and he waited while Remy charged head on towards him. Remy brought back a heavy fist, which sent Logan crashing into the wall.  
  
Logan wanted to fight back, but he dared not to. Yes he wanted to rip this man to shreds, and yes he was aware that he could take him on. However it was the simple look in her eyes that prevented him from striking back. He could tell that she was afraid that someone was going to get hurt. He could also tell that she wasn't worried that he was the one that was going to get hurt. She was worried about him. She was worried that Logan was going to gut Remy like a fish, and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have hesitated.  
  
It was just the fact that Ororo was more worried about Remy's welfare, and because of this he didn't even fight back. So Remy threw punch after punch, and Logan stood there like a man taking each blow without ever striking back. However there was one moment when Logan's claws shot out, and Ororo screamed from across the room. Both men looked at her, and she couldn't do anything but stand there and cry.  
  
Logan sheathed his claws back in his hands, as Remy turned around to face him once again. Remy grabbed onto Logan's shirt, and brought back his fist and slammed it into Logan's face again. He threw two more punches before he let go of Logan's shirt in disgust. Remy looked down at Logan, and watched as the man's wounds healed with stealth like precision. He wondered why Logan was acting like this, and he decided to call him out on it.  
  
"Mon Dieu man. Why won't you fight back! What's wrong wit you?"  
  
At that moment Logan stood up straighter, and his whole demeanor changed. His once broad shoulders slumped down in defeat. His head was hung low, and there were fresh tears falling from his eyes. As he began his walk out of the greenroom, he looked at Remy one last time.  
  
"I'm through fighting Gambit. I fought for her once before, and I refuse to do it again. I will tell you this. If you ever take something that belongs to me again, I will kill you. I won't hold back, and I definitely won't walk away. You've won this round, but the battle's just beginning."  
  
"Any time, anywhere." Remy shouted out.  
  
Logan looked back at Ororo again, and he stared at her long and hard.  
  
"Well darlin, ya got whatcha wanted. I just hope that it was worth it. By the way yer pregnant wit his child. I didn't notice it til now, but you finally got what you wanted."  
  
Logan walked out of the room, and then he walked out of the mansion. He went to the same place where he left his bike, and the he sat on it and started the engine. He kicked back the kickstand and was about to drive off, when he heard a voice call out to him. He looked up to see Jubilee running up to meet him.  
  
"Whatcha want kid."  
  
"I'm going with you." She said.  
  
"No yer not."  
  
"Wolvie, I'm not letting you leave in this condition." She said as she threw her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on. It'll be like old times. Besides you know that I'll eventually track you down wherever you go. So it's better to just let me go with you now." Jubilee said stubbornly.  
  
"I just need to alone Jubes."  
  
"You need a friend. Look I won't bother you. I promise. I just don't want you to be alone. I'll give you whatever space you need, but please just let me come with you."  
  
"Jubes I don't think that it would be a good idea."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine. Get on, but if you get in my way I won't hesitate ta ship yer butt back here."  
  
"You won't regret it Wolvie."  
  
"I'm already regretting it."  
  
Jubilee hopped on the back of the bike, and he revved the engine up once again. He stole one last look at the mansion, and then over towards the greenroom. He could see Ororo standing right there looking at him, and he could make out Remy sitting next to her on the ground. He turned his eyes back to the road, and descended down the streets.  
  
Normally he would've preferred going at this alone, but he was smart enough to know that for this one he was going to need a friend. Therefore he was glad that Jubes forced herself on this little trip. He was going to need that friendly shoulder to cry on, and he was glad that she was allowing him to. He drove back to his home, and he realized that Ororo wouldn't be sharing that house with him. In one day all his dreams came crumbling down, and as he drove he felt the tears fall from his face. The hot wind dried away his fallen tears, but it couldn't wipe away the longing pain in his heart. He had wanted to make this night a memorable one, but he was certain that this was defiantly going to be a night that he would never forget.  
  
  
  
It wasn't before long that the word spread across the mansion about Ororo's and Logan's big breakup. Ororo couldn't believe that there were some of the residents giving her a hard time. While some people agreed that Logan was at fault, there was an overwhelming response that Ororo was the one to blame. Sides were already being taken, and Ororo was about to learn whom her real friends were. It was just a shame that only a handful of people took her side. She made a huge mistake, and she realized that. It's just too bad that this mistake cost her the love of her life.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Wait before you guys flame me, and say that this wasn't Logan's character. I want to explain my actions, and explain why I did what I did. Now Logan did not fight back because he felt that it would be useless to fight for someone that didn't want him back. Yes he could've hurt Remy, and yes the urge was there. However, he was so broken hearted over Ororo's actions that he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do it, because if he did then that would've meant that he still cared about Ororo enough to fight Remy. You see he turned his back on the feelings that he once had for her, and for him to continue fighting then that would have meant that he was in love with her. Even though he actually is still in love with her, he didn't want her to know that. I don't want to give too much away, and I want to say one more thing before I go. (Sometimes it takes a bigger man to walk away from a fight, especially when you have absolutely nothing to gain from it.) That's the reason why Logan didn't fight back. That's the entire reason in a nutshell. Hopefully you guys can understand that. If not leave your questions in the review box, and I'll answer you in the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter: The battle lines have been drawn, and the teammate takes sides. Also Logan has a bad day, and Jubilee is there to pick him up when he falls. (Note: No, this is not a Jubes/ Logan pairing. She's just there as a good friend.) Ororo takes a pregnancy test, and Remy ask her a very important question. Stay tuned. It's just getting heated up. 


End file.
